


lost in the moment again

by Marenke



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, anyway i binge-listened to it and this idea wouldnt leave me, daisy/basira if u squint, post 132 i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Before Daisy allows herself to think of Basira, she learns how The Buried works.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	lost in the moment again

Before Daisy allows herself to think of Basira, she learns how The Buried works. It’s hard work, but after a while (how long? Time doesn’t pass easily, and there’s no easy way to measure it, either: she can barely move her head to check the time on the clock in her wrist) she learns the subtler signs of the burial coming: the taste of dirt in the stagnated air, the rumblings of the ground put directly into her brain, the building pressure all over her body, like someone was dropping a ton of dirt directly atop of her.

When she learns those signs, she catches her breath during the in-between, and daydreams: Basira smiling, her warm hand on Daisy’s own; the blue of the sky above them, white clouds a dream that punctuated their slow words. Daisy doesn’t think of specific words: she just wanted comfort in familiar arms, a familiar voice to call her name, brown eyes staring into hers and smiling and saying that you can sleep now, you’re safe with me.

But she can’t sleep, can she? All Daisy can do is stare at the roof (or the ground? Where was up, and where was down?) of The Buried and pray for relief that never comes, for sleep, for the sweet relief of unconsciousness; all she got was a heavy feeling on her chest, like someone was pouring more soil atop her, and Daisy stops dreaming of Basira, of blue skies - she refuses to contaminate them.

* * *

The first time she’s outside, Daisy runs away to the safety of the inside almost immediately, hissing like a vampire in a bad movie. 

It’s - it’s too bright. It’s too open, and too light, and is it weird to miss the comfort of being covered by dirt at all angles? The sky looks too blue to be real. Too vivid. Her eyes, still used to The Buried, can’t seem to understand that light existed anymore.

Basira, basking in sunlight, does not force her to move. Instead, she just waits, like she understands that Daisy-before isn’t the same Daisy-after, and it’s alright with it.

It’s strange. Daisy doesn’t understand why Basira puts up with it.

She takes a deep breath, and steadies herself to try again. She won't allow herself to fail, not with Basira in front of her.


End file.
